


A Blessing in Disguise

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, POV Dean Winchester, Panicking Dean, Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I strongly believe that love is the answer and that it can mend even the deepest unseen wounds. Love can heal, love can console, love can strengthen, and yes, love can make change.”</p><p>― Somaly Mam, The Road of Lost Innocence: The True Story of a Cambodian Heroine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate High School

He stepped out of his car shyly. The worst day of his life was going start…the second worst day of his life. He pulled his back pack on and began walking towards the school. The stress had already started. It was only his junior year. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

_‘Get on the ground!’ he yelled. ‘I said get on the ground!’_

Dean shook his head and walked inside the school. People were staring and pointing. There was nothing he could do but ignore them. That was easier said than done. Nobody knew the actual story…nobody knew the whole story. The only thing that people knew 100% was that Dean Winchester was pregnant.

_‘No! Please! Don’t…’ Dean yelped as he head hit the tile floor and a man pulled his hair forcefully. ‘Don’t, please!’_

He felt a kick to his side as he opened his locker. He rubbed circles into the spot where the kick happened. He closed his locker and began walking towards his first class. He didn’t mind the stares because he was always the oddball out but it was the pointing and whispers that’s what hurt him the most. He stepped into the class and sat down in a desk he could barely fit in.

Dean thought of this pregnancy as a blessing in disguise. The truth of the matter was that Dean wanted to kill himself. The pregnancy saved his life because he would have killed himself if he hadn’t found out. The bell rang and people started to walk in.

It was like everyone decided to sit on the opposite far said of Dean. This one guy walked in Dean had never seen before. He must have been new to Lawrence High. He had striking blue eyes and midnight black hair. He scanned the room for a place to sit. There were spots open everywhere with the people who purposely at away from him. Of course every spot was open around Dean. It was a usually small class for the size of the school. The blue eyed man smile and walked down an aisle an sat down right directly beside Dean.

Dean stiffened in his chair. _‘What is going here?’_ Dean thought.

“Hi, I’m Castiel Novak. What’s your name?” Blue eyes asked with a genuine smile.

Dean stared at the man with confusion and shock. “Dean…Dean Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you. Can I ask how far along are you?” Castiel smiled and pointed at Dean swollen middle.

“Almost 6 months…23 weeks.” Dean mumbled.

Castiel’s eye grew bigger. “Really only 23 weeks? I was gonna say close to full term.”

Dean nodded. “I’m having twins.” He whispered barely even audible.

From the looks of it Castiel knew what he said and smiled even bigger. A loud click clack sounded and it was there teacher walking in from the halls. “What’s your schedule?”

Dean handed him his schedule and Castiel looked over it and smiled. “We have 3rd and lunch together.” Dean nodded and rubbed the top of his belly and class began.

Dean zoned out during the first period. He wished he hadn’t. _‘Please, stop!’ Dean tried to yell but his face hit the tile again._

_A hot breath hit the back of his neck and hand fumbled with his belt buckle. Soon it was undone and his jeans and boxer were being slid off. ‘You’re my bitch and bitches get fucked. Isn’t that right, slave?’_

_‘Stop, please. Let me go.’ Dean sobbed as drool came off his lip and tears stained his cheeks. ‘Just let me go.’_

_A hand smacked down on his back hard, slamming his face back onto the tile floor. ‘You’re my bitch and bitches get fucked! Isn’t that right BITCH?’_

_‘Yes! That’s right!’ Dean sobbed and screamed as two unlubed finger shoved themselves into his dry hole .He roughly scissored Dean’s hole for what felt like forever. When he plunged his dick into Dean’s hole, Dean lost it. He white knuckled his hands into fist until the palms of his hands were bleeding. He felt every drop of come enter his body. He pulled out of Dean and seconds later Dean heard a zipper and door shut. He was alone in the handicap stall of the gym locker room 2 hours after the school got out and the all the teachers left._

Second period dragged on and when third period came he trudged into the classroom to see a smiling Castiel and patting the seat next to him. Dean walked over to the seat and slowly made his way to the sit. Moving was becoming hard and twisting his body and nearly impossible. “How are you doing?”

Dean looked at blue eyes. “I’m here.”

“How are your babies doing? Are they causing you any trouble?” Castiel seemed genuinely concerned.

“They are fine.”

Cas nodded and looked at his watch and walked over to the teacher and then began to take out his phone and walked out into the hallway. Dean rubbed his belly and closed his eyes. He just wanted to go home. _‘Why was this guy being so nice to him?’_

“I’m sorry, I had to make a phone call.” The sudden voice of Castiel appeared that made Dean flinched. His eyes flicked open. “I’m sorry again. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine. I just didn’t hear you walk up.”

“What’s your 4th period?”

“Early release.” Dean mumbled as class began.

After class Castiel followed him out of the school. “I have early release too…maybe we could hang out.”

Dean stopped and turned to look at Castiel. “Why are you being so nice to me? If you haven’t noticed people don’t want to be near me.”

Castiel’s smile faltered. “You looked like you needed a friend.”

“How can I know for sure that you aren’t lying and tricking me?”

“Why would I do that?” Castiel cocked his head and squinted his eyes.

“I don’t know. Do I have repeat the fact that if you haven’t noticed, people don’t give a flying shit about me?”

“I came to this school from Pontiac, Illinois. I came here to start a new life. Why would I want to ruin that? The reason I came to you this morning was because you looked like one of two things. Either you want to kill yourself and your babies any day now or once you have you babies you’re going to put them up for adoption and end your life.” Castiel said more serious. “Nobody told me to sit by you this morning. I did it because I wanted too.”

A single tear escaped Dean’s eye without permission. He quickly wiped it away and more tears followed. “I’m sorry…stupid fucking hormones.”

Castiel pulled the crying teen into a hug. “It’s ok, I’ve gotcha Dean. Everything’s going to be ok.”

“You don’t even know what happened in my life…” Dean sobbed into Castiel’s shirt.

“I don’t have to, I just know you can’t go what you are going through on your own.” Castiel tightened his grip on Dean and gently rubbed his hand up and down his back.

“Thank you.” Dean pulled away and wiped his face with his fingertips.

“Don’t thank me.” Castiel smiled, he looked down at his watch and then back up at Dean. “I don’t have to get going on home. It was great meeting you Dean.”

Dean nodded and Castiel started walking away. “Cas…wait.”

Castiel stopped and turned around. “Yeah?”

“Can we hang out sometime?”

Cas smiled. “Definitely.”

***


	2. 6 Weeks Later...

**_6 Weeks Later…_ **

All Dean’s life he had been picked on. He always had a hard time making friends. Until Cas came along his only friends lived hundreds of miles away. Ash and Jo Harvelle lived in Nebraska and Charlie Bradberry was up in Wisconsin. He emails then frequently and they talk on the phone a lot, but barely see each other.

Jo and Ash moved in 7th grade to Nebraska and Charlie left in 9th, which left Dean alone to fend for himself and now he unwillingly got himself pregnant with twins. Now that Castiel is here and Dean sees a light at the end of the tunnel. Cas hung out with Dean almost every day. After school they went to Dean’s house and Cas helped with the nursery, half blue and after pink. In fact, Dean was having a boy and a girl. Cas even met Dean’s mother, Mary.

It was one Saturday that Dean had been thinking hard about Cas. Cas never came over on Saturdays, he would show up every Sunday after church and lunch but never on Saturday…until today. Dean was feeling the pains of pregnancy and everything was just hurting. He backache hurt, his ankles were swollen and simple activities left him breathless. Mary said that was normal and so did Dean’s doctors but he hated it.

“Have you talked with Dad lately?” Dean asked with his feet propped on the coffee table as Mary, who sat beside him rubbed his swollen middle.

“He called while you were in school yesterday.”

“What’d he say?”

“He wanted to know how you were doing, what you decided on doing after the twins arrive and…”

“What did you say?”

“I told him you are hanging in there. I told him that it is none of his business on what you do because he was the one who kicked you out the moment you found out about them.” There was a knock on the door. “Don’t get up, sweetie. I’ll get it.”

Moments later Cas walks into the living room. “Hey Dean.”

“What are you doing here? You never come over on Saturdays.”

Cas nodded. “I wanted to talk with you.”

“You wanna go somewhere?”

“Yeah, I know a cute little sandwich shop a few blocks from my house. I was thinking we could go there too.”

Dean slowly stood and they were on the way. Once they were at the little café and got there food they sat down. “So, Cas, who do you live with? I’m surprised it has taken me over a month to ask you that.”

“I live with my older cousin, Anna and her husband Gadreel.” Cas answered without missing a beat.

“So what made you decided to start a new life in Lawrence, Kansas?”

“You’ve been wanting to ask that for weeks now, right?” Cas smirked.

“Yes, and I’m dying to know.” Dean rubbed his stomach.

Cas took a swig of his drink and looked at the table. “I had this boyfriend…he committed suicide little over a year ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean stared at Cas. “Is that why you came to me on that first day of school?”

“I wasn’t going to let after person lose their life when I could have done something this time.”

“Why did he kill himself?”

Cas grabbed his wallet a dropped 20 dollar on the table and stood. “Come on, let’s go. You have to meet Anna and Gadreel.”

Dean stood and waddled out the door and they got in Cas’s car. When they drove into the driveway of the house Dean could tell they had some money, more money than Dean’s family had. They got out of the car but then Cas stopped Dean. “What’s going on, Cas?”

“Something has been bugging me for a while now.” Cas paused. “I want something more than just a friendship, Dean. I want to be with you.”

Dean froze in fear. He shook his head. “No, no, no, this isn’t happening. You didn’t say that. No!” Dean panicked.

_‘You’re such a good boy, baby. Guys aren’t going to want to be friends with you, Dean. They are just gonna want to shove their filthy dick in your ass or suck you precious dick.’ He whisper as he pulled Dean’s shirt off and teased his nipples. ‘Be glad you have me to pleasure whenever I want. Tonight you’re gonna get it hard.’_

Dean began walking out of the driveway and down the sidewalk. “Dean, where are you going?”

Tears ran down Dean’s face as his panic bubbled to the surface. He couldn’t see because of the tears but he kept going. His feet wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t even reach for his phone that was in his pocket.

He stopped suddenly. He couldn’t breathe. He gripped his chest and doubled over. Next thing he knows their hands on his should straightening him up and forcing him to lower himself to the ground. It was Cas. “Slow breaths, Dean. Take as deep of a breath as you can.”

_‘No, please, I don’t want it. I don’t want it.’ Dean whimpered as he pulled Dean into a rough kiss with a lot of tongue._

_‘You want, baby. You want all of it. Now suck.’ He said as he pulled his dick out of his fly and sat down against the wall. ‘Now!’ He grabbed Dean by his hair and pulled Dean to his dick and forced Dean’s mouth around the penis. Dean choked a few times on the cock and soon he was coming in Dean’s mouth and his grip was too strong for Dean to pull free to escape the salty substance. ‘You suck at blowjobs.’ He pushed Dean off him and stood and lifted him to his knees and slammed him onto the tile floor on his stomach. ‘You’re gonna get it tonight, boy.’_

_‘No! Alastair! Please, don’t! I don’t want it! Please!’ Dean begged but Alastairs pulled Dean’s hair tightly until his head lifted on the ground. He slammed him back down. He scrambled to his feet and backed up until his back hit the wall._

_‘Get on the ground…’_

“Dean! Calm down. You’re safe!” he heard. Dean blinked and lifted his head realizing that he was on a sidewalk with Cas in his face, but they weren’t alone. “You’re safe, Dean. You’re safe.”

“Cas…” He whispered.

“Yeah, I’m right here.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “I call the paramedics. They are just going to check your blood pressure and the babies heart rate to see if you have to go to the hospital.”

Dean nodded and let the paramedics do their job and from what they said he and the babies were fine. Once they left Cas helped Dean to his feet. “Are you going to tell me what that was all about?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. I never want to talk about it…ever.”

“Who is Alastair.” Cas asked concerned.

“W…wh…why do you ask?” Dean stuttered.

“You were yelling his name…along with a lot of no’s and don’t’s” Cas paused. “Were you in an abusive relationship?”

“No.” Dean rubbed his belly.

“Then who is Alastair?”

“Alastair was a senior last night you like preying on the weak.” Dean mumbled staring straight ahead.

Cas stopped in front of Dean and grabbed his shoulders. “Did Alastair hurt you?” Dean was silent. “Is Alastair the reason you’re pregnant?” Tears ran down Dean’s face but no words were spoken. “Were…Were you…”

“Yes…” Dean whispered. “Alastairs raped me.”

Cas bit his lips and pulled Dean into a hug. “I’m sorry, Dean. Everything is gonna be ok. I promise. Let’s get you inside so you can get some rest.”

Dean nodded and that exactly what they did.

**_***_ **


	3. Annalina Day

Dean had fallen asleep on the couch in Cas’s house. He had sat down while Cas grabbed some water from the kitchen. That’s the last thing he remember before waking up with the sound of light chatter coming from the kitchen and the sound of a very happy baby and laughter. Dean sat up and realized that one of the babies was resting right on his bladder. He quickly rose to his feet and walked down a hall and easily found the bathroom.

When he came out he decided to see what all the commotion was all about. He walked into the kitchen to find a smiling red head stirring a pot Dean could only imagine was pasta or soup, an older male sitting at the counter where a laptop was set, and Cas who was feeding a bottle to a baby in a soft pink onsie.

“Well, look who’s awake.” Cas smiled.

“Sorry I fell asleep on your couch.” Dean combed his fingers through his hair.

“No need for apologizing, just getting through the day must be hard carrying a set of twins.” She red head smiled. “You must be Dean, Cas told us all about you and the twins. I’m Anna and that’s my husband Gadreel.”

“Nice to meet you. Yeah, school getting harder with them, but I manage…especially with Cas here to help.” Dean smiled and walked over to the blue eyed man.

“You didn’t miss out on much. We were just getting supper prepared. Do you wanna stay for dinner?” Gadreel offered.

“Yeah, sure. I just need to call my mom.” Dean tapped his pocket finding no phone.

“Sorry, Cas used your phone to call 9-1-1 because stupid enough Cassie left his phone in his car and the battery had died.” Anna smiled.

Dean walked over to Cas and the adorable baby. “I didn’t know your cousin had a baby.” Dean said loud enough for Anna and Gadreel to hear.

“Oh, Dean, sweetie. I didn’t have a baby. Me and Gad aren’t ready for children right yet.” Anna said as she moved the pasta into a strainer.

“Then whose baby is that?” Dean asked innocently.

“She’s mine, Dean. Her name is Annalina Day Novak.” Cas half-smiled.

“You had her?” Dean gasped softly.

“Yeah, 6 months ago.” Cas smiled. “I’m about to put her down for the night but I don’t think she is going to sleep anytime soon. Do you want to hold her?” Dean had his arms wrapped around his belly. He was terrified to hold a baby, Hell, he was terrified of just carrying his twins inside him. Cas stood and smirked at Dean. “Annie is a sweetheart. She loves everybody. She won’t bite, she hasn’t started teething yet.”

“Oh…ok.” Dean was hesitant. Cas lifted the tiny baby girl out of the high chair and settled her into Deans. Since Dean’s belly was so big he held her off to the side but that didn’t stop little Annalina to stare at him with the up most intensity. “Hey there, sweetheart. You look just like your Daddy.”

Cas crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “She likes you.”

“How do you know? She hasn’t done anything.” Dean looked over to Cas who had a smile as big as he did on the first day.

“Yeah, she hasn’t done _anything_. Usually with strangers or people she doesn’t know she moves all around and trying to find someone she recognizes. She must feel safe in your arms.”

“Cas, dinner is almost ready, you she put her to bed.” Gadreel spoke.

“I will in a few minutes.” Cas said as he stepped forward and rubbed his daughters back.

“No, it’s already past her bedtime.”

“A few more minutes won’t hurt her.”

“Castiel, you know that babies need to be put on a schedule.” Gadreel stood from the stool.

Cas turned towards Gadreel. “She is on a schedule, but she had a longer nap this afternoon so I’m giving her a little more time before bed.”

“Well, we are start supper and she need to be put down.” Gadreel gently grasped Annalina’s torso to lift her out of Dean’s arm. The baby tried to cling on to Dean and start to fuss and cry. They were shrill and harsh to the ear and tears bubbled out of her eyes.

“How dare you do that to my daughter?” Cas remarked. Dean was hit with the realization that Cas doesn’t like Gadreel and this happens a lot. He saw Ana walking towards Gad. Dean gently took the little girl and walked out of the kitchen. He gently bounced her in his arms and rubbed her back once he got in the living room. It was still yelling had gotten louder even when they changed rooms. Annalina’s cries were loud but had softened. Dean walked down the hall slowly and rocked her, still rubbing her back gently. Anna had followed Dean.

“Her nursery is right down the hall. I can show you.” Anna spoke softly. She started down the hallway and Dean kept his slow pace; partly on the slow rocking helped his back and partly because she seemed to calm with the back and forth movement.

The room was a soft pink color and there were stuffed animals and blankets everywhere. “Where’s the baby monitor?” Dean asked still rocking the fussing baby.

“There’s a camera inside the crib and a monitor in Cas’s bedroom and one in the kitchen that is portable.”

Dean nodded and paced the room. “So, I’m guessing this happens a lot?”

“At least once a week. Gadreel and Castiel butt heads. They don’t hate each other…it’s just they voice their own opinion and sometimes they can both be thick headed.”

Dean set the baby in the crib. She was asleep. Dean walked outta the room and into the living room. The yelling had stopped and Gadreel and Cas walked out of the kitchen quietly. Cas looked down the hallway and started walking fast towards Annalina’s nursery. Anna grabbed his arm. “I have to see Annie…”

“She’s asleep, Cassie.”

Cas nodded and sat on the couch. Dean placed his hand on his lower back and rocked to side to side again. He decided he need fresh air so he stepped out on the porch and sat down in a rocking chair and began to rock he closed his eyes.

_‘Please, help me.’ Dean begged as he approached the front desk of an urgent care. ‘I need help, please.’_

_A nurse looked up at him from the desk. “What’s the matter, sir?”_

_‘I’ve been…I’ve been rap…raped.’ Dean panicked. “I have to help me, please.’_

_A nurse waved over another nurse. ‘Take him to room 3.’_

_After a long process Dean was back home and 2 months later he had taken the home pregnancy test and it came back positive. “YOU’RE WHAT?’ John yelled._

_“I’m pregnant, Dad.” Dean mumbled._

_“No, you’re not. You’re not pregnant because that would be you had sex with a male!” John fumed._

_“I’m pregnant, Dad!” Dean repeated for the third time._

_“Get out of my damn house, you fucking slut.” John pointed towards the door._

**_***_ **


	4. The First Sign of Teething is Drool

Three weeks had passed and Dean hadn’t spoken to Cas about his panic attack since that day…he probably wasn’t going to talk about to either. He was starting to gain he pregnancy waddle and he felt like he couldn’t get any bigger.

It was a Saturday and Cas had shown up at Dean’s house with Annalina. Cas had questions Dean didn’t want to answer. They were in his bedroom and Annalina sat in Cas’s lap.

“Dean, you never answered me the other day. I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Cas…I can’t…I just can’t…you have to understand that I’m not…”

“Perfect? You’re perfect in my eyes, Dean. I don’t want to be with you for sex.” Cas said as Annalina grabbed his index fingers in both hands and shook them. He had a wash cloth on his shoulder because Annalina started to drool a bunch. A glob of drool ran down the tiny girls chin.

“Here.” Dean took the wash cloth and wiped the baby’s chin .

“Sorry, I think Annie might be starting to teeth.” Cas smiled.

“How do you know?” Dean rubbed circles into his stomach.

“First the drool and how she is starting to naw on everything. I was feeding her and started to naw and that wasn’t fun.” Cas smirked and rubbed his peck and nipple area.

“I forgot that you breastfeed.” Dean smiled.

“Were you think about breastfeeding?”

“I don’t know….maybe…I mean these two will be born around 6 weeks. I’ll still be in school.”

“I do it.” Cas let Annie stick his fingers in her mouth. I pump breast milk in the morning for her lunch while I’m at school. I feed her in the morning and will either use a bottle I had puped from that morning or breast feed her at night.”

“Cas…” Dean whispered. Cas stared into Dean’s eyes. “Nobody knows what happened to me. I haven’t told anybody. They just think I got pregnant with some random guys baby. I went to the clinic after it happened, but I still got pregnant.”

Cas nodded. “Why haven’t you told you parents?”

“I feel like my mom already somewhat knows, but my Dad would have thought of me as weak, instead of less of a man. Sammy doesn’t even know I’m pregnant.”

“Sammy?”

“My little brother; he lives with my Dad. He thinks that I just wanted to live with Mom. I can’t let Sam know this happened to me.”

“How old is Sam?”

“He’s in 8th grade.” Dean lowered his head and blinked down at his belly.

“He’s gonna see you next year when he’s a 9th grader and you’re a senior.”

“He can’t know, Cas.” Dean shook his head and got off the bed.

“He won’t think of you any differently, Dean. He’s your brother. He will love you no matter what.” Cas slid off the bed and laid Annie on her back.

Dean wiped his face of unwanted tears. “Can…Can you leave, please? I want to be alone for a little while.”

Cas walked over to Dean wiped the pads of his thumbs on Dean’s tear stained cheeks. “As you wish, Dean.” Cas leaned forward and placed a kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean closed his eyes and listened to Cas leave the room. He flicked his eyes open to find an empty room.

**_* &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*(_ **

It was that next Monday and Dean walked into the school. He walked towards his locker until he froze in fear as a person was waiting for him there. Alastair.

Dean slowly made his way to the man. “So the rumors were true.”

“Hello Alastair.” Dean mumbled. “I thought you graduated.”

Alastair opened up his arms. “What? I can’t visit my old teachers and you…”

“Please, Alastair, I didn’t do anything to you.”

“Oh, but you did. You didn’t tell me about that.” Alastair frowned. “You know I don’t like children and you kept it anyway.”

“It isn’t yours, Alastair.” Dean lied. He began to walk to the nurse’s office.

“Get back here, bitch.”

Dean froze and turned around to Alastair. “Stop calling me that.”

“Well, haven’t you grown a pair.”

Dean turned back around and kept walking to the nurse. “Nurse Masters?”

“Yes?” She looked up. “Are you alright?”

Dean held his back firmly. “Umm…no, I-I can’t be here.”

“What’s wrong, darling?” Nurse Master stood and motioned Dean to the bed.

“I…There is a man here…”

“I’m sorry.”

“His name is Alastair.”

“Yes, I remember Alastair. There’s nothing against the rules for visitors.”

“He raped me last year.” Dean tightly gripped his belly as a sharp pain pegged him.

“Shhh, Shhh, Shh, I’m going to make a few phone calls, Mr. Winchester. You just lay back. You’re showing signs of preterm labor. We want these to stay in there for as long as possible. Lay on your left side.”

Dean did as he was told and took deep breaths and closed his eyes. The pegs of pain never came back and paramedics came right as the late bell for 1st period rang.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester, how are you feeling?” A paramedic asked touching his arm. Dean opened his eyes and tried to sit up. “No, Mr. Winchester. Stay where you are. We will probably take you home so you can rest, but if you are going into preterm labor we will need to get you to the hospital.”

Dean nodded and the male paramedic who spoke with him smile and touched his bicep. “Can you roll over on your back for me? I just need to see the position of the baby.”

“Babies.” Dean blurted out in a slurred mumbled. “Twins.”

“Is the father of the babies here?” The man asked as he slowly lifted Dean’s shirt and fetl his stomach.

“I was raped by Alastair.” Dean slurred.

The man paused for a moment. “They are just Braxton Hicks. He is showing signs of a panic attack. He’s shaking like a leaf.”

“Can you call my boyfriend down here?” Dean mumbled.

“I’m sorry?” He asked.

“I need my boyfriend.”

“Who is he and what class?”

“Castiel Novak.” Dean said trying to sit up again.

“Mr. Winchester, I’m going to give you a sedative. The babies heart rates are higher than I like them because you are panicking. Police are finding Alastair as we speak and Castiel should be on his way down shortly. Don’t worry these sedative are safe for you and the babies. You’re going to be just fine.”

The paramedic gave him the medication and Dean slowly drifted off. He did remember falling asleep. He woke up to find he was in the hospital. He thought he had the twins because of his stupid panic attack but then he felt a reassuring kick calmed him down.

The room was quiet. He didn’t realize how late it was until he looked around the room and found a sleeping Cas on the couch. Dean sat up and realized the urgency of his bladder. He slowly got up and walked into the bathroom when he got back there was doctor in the room.

“It’s good to see you awake, Dean.”

“What happened?” Dean asked getting back into the bed. “Where is my mom?”

“Your mother left a little while ago to get you a change of clothes because you will be released tomorrow morning. You’ll be allowed to go back to school on Wednesday.”

Dean sat Indian style in the bed and rubbed his belly. “Are they ok?” He whispered.

“They are fine now, but they were shaken up this morning. They seemed to already by frazzled before your panic attack, care to explain?”

“I had one Saturday…” Dean whispered.

“That’s two in three days, Dean, you could have seriously hurt those babies.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, son. Just take care of yourself.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean looked at his belly. “They were about the…”

“Alastair was arrested. He confessed to raping you plus four other men under the age of 17. He was sentences to 30 years in prison.”

“Good…Good.” Dean mumbled.

“I’ll be back in the morning.”

Dean nodded as the doctor walked out of the room. He looked at his belly and rubbed it from top to bottom. “Hey there, little ones. I’m sorry I have been treating you two so badly. I’ll make you a deal. If you stay in here until at least 36 weeks I’ll go for it with Castiel.” Dean received two hearty kicks to the palm of his hand and he laughed. He turned and looked at Cas. “Castiel.”

Cas flinched. “I didn’t fall asleep, Mrs. Winchester. I was just resting my eyes for a moment.” Cas blinked realizing Mrs. Winchester wasn’t there and Dean was awake. “Oh,” Cas smirked. “I’m glad you’re awake.”

Dean patted the bed in front of him. “You look like crap, Cas. Why are you still here?”

“You asked me to be here. You actually asked for you boyfriend, Castiel Novak.”

Dean blushed. “They told you that?”

“Yeah, they did. Were you serious?”

“I was. For months I have been so scared about Alastair. He didn’t just rape me, he psychologically tortured me into thinking something was really wrong with me. He told me over and over again that the reason I didn’t have any friends was because all the guys wanted to fuck my ass and suck my dick and the girls were all jealous. Three months later on April 7th, Alastair shoved me into the handicap stall of the boys locker room in the gym after school and sexual harassed me until 6 in the evening and then he forced me to blow him and then in went in dry and fucked me hard.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through something like that.” Cas took Dean’s hand.

Dean nodded. “I’m serious, Cas. You look like crap. Why are you here and not at home?”

“I asked Anna to take care of Annie for tonight. I needed to be here with you. Let’s make a deal and say with both look pretty bad.” Cas smiled making Dean smile. “Annalina is teething. She’s getting really fussy.”

“You should be with her, right now.”

“No, I should be with you right now. Dean, the last time I felt this way about someone he killed himself. His suicide note read that he loved me but he could handle the role of a father and juggle school and his life. He already battling depression. I thought we were past it, I thought we were getting better, turns out I was wrong. Now I raise Annie as a single parent with the help of my cousin and her husband.”

“Let’s make a deal. We are both living a hard life and need each other.” Dean smiled and took Cas’s hand and placed it on his belly. “One of them is kicking.”

Cas smiled and then frowned. “I told your parents what happened.”

“How I got pregnant?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Cas took his hand off Dean’s belly. “Do you hate me?”

“No.” Dean said without missing a beat. “They had to know. How did my Dad take it?”

_******* _


	5. I Didn't Want To...

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” John yelled. Dean was silent. “Telling me you’re pregnant is one thing, but not telling me you were _raped_ is a different story.”

“John, calm down. He doesn’t need this kind of stress.” Mary remarked.

John huffed of a breath. “I’m just saying Dean that if you had told me right off the bat…things would have ended a little better than they did.”

“Can we stop talking about this?” Dean mumbled.

The next day Mary drove Dean home and John was waiting at the front door. All three of them walked silently into the house and not a word was spoken until Dean had sat down on the couch.

“Dean, this is serious. You’re pregnant with a rapists babies.” John remarked. He nodded, he obviously knew that. “If you had told me the day it happened we could have gotten the day after pill or stopped this from happening.”

“I didn’t want to.” Dean whispered.

“What? John exclaimed.

“I didn’t want to kill them.” Dean repeated but louder.

“Why would you say that? You are carrying Alastair’s babies.” John exasperated.

“NO! I’m carrying _my_ babies. They are not Alastair’s! The only thing that would be his is the sperm, but they aren’t his. They will never be his.” Dean spat out at his father.

John went stone-faced. He had never seen John at a loss of words. He sat beside his son. “Sammy misses you. He begs at least once a day if we can come over her and hang with Mom and De. I tell him every day that Mom and De are really busy, quit asking.”

“I miss him too.” Dean smiled and stood. “I’m going to go laid down.”

He walked down the hal and once he was out of sight he heard John and Mary’s conversation. “Mary, who was that boy sleeping on the couch last night?”

“That was Castiel.”

“Castiel?”

“Yes, he is Dean’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes, John.” Mary replied.

Dean laid down on his bed. Somehow the twins let him sleep for a few hours.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*(** _

_**36 Weeks Pregnant…** _

“Dean, sweetheart, it’s time to get up.” Mary said softly.

Dean groaned and slowly sat up. “Can I just say home today? What if I go into labor today? Dr. Tran said I’m already 2 centimeters dilated.”

“She and I both agree that you can’t put your life on hold for these two to want to be born. I’ll tell you what. If you feel anything wrong or out of the normal I want you to just get up and walk to Nurse Masters. Call me, you don’t even have to say anything. If I get a call from you, I’ll be at the school in record time.”

Dean got up and threw some clothes and walked out of the room. Half an hour later he pulled into the parking lot of the school. He pulled himself out of his car and began to walk into the school. He felt his stomach tighten but he shrugged it off as another Braxton Kicks contraction. He found Cas waiting for him at his locker.

“Good morning.” Cas smiled.

Dean opened his locker and rubbed his stomach again with another peg. “What time is it?”

Cas glanced at his watch “8:15?”

“Ok.” Dean nodded and closed his locker. “Thanks.”

“You ok?” Cas took Dean’s hand.

“Yeah, just wanted to now the time, Cas.” Dean sat down in a desk.

“Dean, you need to stop lying to me. I’ve been in your situation. I’m your boyfriend. You need to tell me when something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Cas, I’m fine. I’m just tired of being pregnant.”

“So was I close to the end.” Cas smiled.

Dean tried to hide his cringes that moved from ever 15 to ever 10 from 1st to 2nd. Third period was hard because they were strong. Halfway through the class Dean closed his eyes and set his pencil down and rubbed his belly firmly. He took a deep breath and gripped the side of his desk tightly.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Cas who was staring right at him. “Dean, are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, Braxton Hicks.”

Cas nodded and looked back at the teachers. Dean tried to focus on class but they sped up to every four minutes and they grew more intense. He knew they were real. He close his eyes again and placed his hand firmly in the middle of his stomach. When it passed he looked at Cas again when I different expression. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

“Cas…” Dean moaned softly.

Cas nodded and Dean stood up and walked fast out of the room. The teacher knew what was going on instantly. Cas stood and walked out of the room as well. Dean was propped against the wall with his phone in his hand. “Dean, are they coming?”

“Yes, I thought they were fake until half way through 2nd. They stayed on a schedule.” Dean moaned.

“Come on, let’s get you to Nurse Masters.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “You’re doing really good. How close are they?”

“4 minutes, I think.” Dean mumbled. Cas knocked on the nurse door and stepped in. Dean went straight to the bed. “Cas…” Dean handed Cas his phone. It had Dean’s mom already dialed in.

Cas clicked send. It rang twice. “Dean, sweetie, I’m on my way.”

“Mrs. Winchester, it’s Castiel. I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Go ahead onto the hospital.”

“What are you talking about?” Mary remarked.

“His contractions are around 4 minutes apart. It would be better for you to just meet us at the hospital.”

Dean looked at Cas when he hung up. “Come on, Dean. I’m gonna take you to the hospital.”

When Cas and Dean got to Cas’s car and out of the parking lot, Dean had another wave. “Cas, this hurts a lot.”

“It’s ok, baby. The hospital is only 10 minutes away.” Cas reinsured.

Dean gasped and gripped his belly and arched his back. “Cas…Cas…something wet. There’s something wet in between my legs.” Dean began to panic.

Cas lightly touched Dean’s belly and rubbed slowly circles. “Dean, you’re water just broke. Everything is going just fine. You’re doing just fine, calm down for me please.”

Dean groaned. “Cas…”

“I’m right here, darling.”

“It hurts.” Dean moaned, taking Cas’s hand.

“I know, baby. It’s gonna be worth it later on.”

Dean nodded and closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He kept a firm grip on Cas’s hand and Cas just drove.

**_***_ **


	6. He Doesn't Know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been really busy lately so i haven't been able to write. I have been just super busy with my job where i work 4 to 5 days a week and i'm still in high school (senior) so i have been working on my honors English class (graduation project plus reading project and college applications) and i am also in AP Art which is extremely time consuming. Please bare with me and i promise i will get chapters out as soon as i can, but there might be little gaps between each chapter... So enjoy this new chapter :P

“Ow…” Dean moaned rocking his hips side to side as he rubbed slow circles in the side of his head tilted backwards and his eyes closed. ‘It hurts.”

Cas sat on the bed cross legged, facing Dean. “You’re doing great, Dean. Breath through the pain.”

“I don’t wanna do this, Cas. They still have a few weeks.” Dean moaned placing both hand on his back with his eyes still closed and his Dean tilted back.

“They want out, Dean.” Cas smirked. “You’re doing so good, Dean. Honey, you’ve made it most of the labor process without an epidural.”

Dean nodded and began to pace the smaller room and took deep breaths. He had been in the hospital for going on six hours and had made no progress. The contractions were stuck at 4 minutes. Mary had to take Sam to the house and John was on a business trip and was on his way back just for Dean, but the drive was 13 hours.

Mary didn’t think Sam was old enough to stay at home by himself over night so Cas has to give her hourly check ins. Cas was just worried Dean was going to have a panic attack or a flashback. His number one goal was to keep Dean calm and away from those thoughts.

Cas watched as Dean walked over to him. Cas was still sitting Indian style on the bed. He scooted towards the edge and opened his arms up for Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and buried his face in Cas’s shoulder. Dean drug his nails into Cas’s back and his body went rigid. He screamed into Cas’s shoulder.

Cas rubbed Dean’s back an pressed the side of his face into Dean’s hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. “You’re doing so good, my love. Hang in there, just let it all out.”

After multiple screams Cas noticed they had turned into a sob. Cas gently pulled Dean away. “Cas…I-I c-can’t do this.” Dean hiccupped gripped Cas’s shirt tight. “I-I need…my Mom.”

“Yes you can, Dean. “ Cas nodded. “Your Mom is at home with Sam. You said you didn’t want him here to see you like this. He’s too young to be staying home alone.”

Dean shook his head. “I need Mama. I _n-need_ my Mama.” Dean choked out.

“Ok, ok, Dean. Just calm down for me, please. I will call Mary. Breathe, please, calm down.” Cas cupped his love’s jaw.

Dean whimpered and blinked. He nodded and took a deep breath. “Call Mama…”

“I am.” Cas faintly nodded as he pulled out his phone and dialed Mary’s number. It was a brief conversation and CAs set his phone aside. Dean had moved the pillow on the bed and propped against the head board with his head tilted back and a firm around his belly. His hands were tense. He had a pained look on his face, Cas could only imagine how hard Dean is trying to stay quiet. “Dean, Mary is dropping Sam off at a friend’s house and then she is heading straight here. She’s be 20 minutes at the most.”

Dean bit his bottom lips and arched his back. Before he had time to answer Dean’s doctor appeared. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean didn’t move or make a sound. Cas stood and stretched a hand towards the doctor. “Hi, I’m Dean’s boyfriend, his mother is on the way.”

“Good, god, I’m Doctor Linda Tran. You weren’t here the first time I came in.” She cocked her head to the side.

“I went to Dean’s place and grabbed a few clothes and supplies.” Cas stood beside Dean. He looked over at the pregnant man and saw that Dean managed to fall asleep during his lull between contractions.

“I hate to do this, but I have to wake him. We have to see how far along he is. If he is still at the same place he was at the last time I checked we might have to consider a c-section. It’s only a precaution because the baby could be breech or something else is causing the delay in progress.” Dr. Tran explained.

Cas grinned. He played with the hem of his shirt. He lifted it slight and tipped the top of his pants to realize a scar on his firm stomach. “I know precautions. I was in labor for 17 hours before they found that my baby girl was in a complete breech and had to do a c-section because her heart rate was going crazy.”

“Is she nice and healthy now?” Dr. Tran smiled walking over to the other side of Dean’s bed.

“She just turned 7 months. Can you not mention that I had a c-section to Dean. He thinks I deliver vaginally.”

She nodded and touched Dean’s belly gently and ran her hands through Dean’s hair. “Dean, you’re gonna have to wake for me. I have to see if you have dilated anymore.”

Dean’s eyes slowly opened and blinked into focus. He was wiped out. He’d been in labor since around 9 in the morning and it’s 8 at night. “No, I can fe’l the n’xt c’ntr’cti’n comin’.”

Cas propped in the bed and rubbed Dean’s thigh. “Can I get you to scoot down the bed really fast for me?”

Dean slowly moved down then yanked Cas down on top of him. “Cas!”

Dean had Cas in an full embrace. With one hand Cas firmly rubbed Dean’s stomach even though Dean had Cas’s face plaster against Dean’s shoulder. Cas held Dean’s head with his other hand. “You’re doing good, baby. Just ride it out.”

It was a sharp pain, but Cas wasn’t about to show pain in front of Dean in his state of mind at that moment. Dean sunk his teeth into Cas’s shoulder to keep from screaming. Under the bite was an exasperated choked sob. He slowly back off and let Cas free. Cas held his shoulder and Dean was oblivious. Dr. Tran gave a quick check. “You did progress some, Dean. That’s a good sign. Last I checked you were just under 5 centimeters, now you are about 7 ½. Hope for the best. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“’M s’rry I bit ‘ou.” Dean mumbled.

Cas snorted. “You can punch, slap, bite, scream into, sit on, lay on, or anything. I’m here for you, but please don’t produce any bodily functions on me.”

Dean weakly laughed and rubbed his belly. He closed his eyes and slept for just a few minutes.

_**& ^%$#@#$%^&%$#$%^&*(** _

Mary didn’t show up until around half an hour after Cas called. She came in during a bad contraction. Dean was on all fours with his head towards the end of the bed. His head was plastered against the sheets. He was white knuckling the fabric at his sides close to his face.

Dean wasn’t facing the door, he was facing the window on the other side and Mary could only assume he was either looking right at Cas or had his eyes closed.

“That’s it, Dean. You’re doing great.” Cas smiled and took a deep breath with his eyes locked with Dean. “Breathe with me, baby.”

Cas combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. “It hurts, Cas…” Dean whispered just loud enough Mary could hear.

“I know. You’re doing great. Do you want to find another position?”

“’M tired, C’s.” Dean slowly moved until he was lying on his side still facing Dean but his head at the top of the bed.

“They are just taking their own sweet time, honey. Dr. Tran already checked. Remember, she said the first baby’s head’s down.”

Dean turned his head towards the door and saw Mary. “Mama…”

“Hey, baby boy. How are you feeling?” Mary walked over to Dean. “Has Cas been good to you?”

“I want it to stop, Mama.” Dean mumbled holding out his hand to Mary.

Mary looked at Cas. “Catch me up on everything, Cas.”

“About half an hour ago Dr. Tran came in and checked on Dean. He was just under 5 centimeter when she checked on him when you were here, now he _should_ be edging towards 8, but last she checked he was 7 ½.”

“Good, good, Dean, it should be much longer.” Mary smiled.

Dean nodded. He sat up and looked at Cas. Cas sat down in front of him and crossed his legs and rubbed Dean’s legs. Dean took Cas’s hands and laced his fingers with Cas’s. “Dean, tell me about names you have been thinking about.”

Dean stayed quiet. Mary looked at Cas. “I’m going to get some coffee. Want any?” Cas shook his head. “Ok, well, I’m gonna be in the waiting room. I need to talk with John and I’ll wait for him in there.”

Cas nodded and looked back at Dean. “Talk to me, baby.”

“I need to stand.” Dean got off the bed. He rocked on his hips and planted his hand firmly on the edge of the bed. “ARGH!”

“Let it go, Dean.” Cas scooted closer to Dean.

Dean looked up at Cas with a panicked/pained face. He jerked quickly and grabbed the nurse call button and frantically pushed the button over and over again. “ARGH! CAS!”

***


	7. Don't Leave Me...

“Stop! Please! Don’t! No!” Dean yelled. A nurse walked into the room.

“You rang?” She smiled. Cas walked over to the woman with a slight panicked look.

“Can you get Dean’s doctor, please, fast?” She nodded and walked out. Cas hurried back over to Dean. “Dean, shh, calm down, you’re safe. He’s not going to hurt you.”

“No! Please…” Dean whimpered crouching down to the ground. “Alastair…”

Cas dropped to his knees and cupped Dean’s face. “Dean, listen to me. Focus on my voice. Alastair isn’t here. You are safe. Talk to me buddy. I need you to breathe with me. Annalina is trying to stand and pull herself up. She is starting to give her Daddy a work out. Anna tried to give her a bow to wear to daycare and she ripped it out of her hair and threw it at Anna.”

Dean blinked and stared at Cas. He touched Cas’s face. “You’re crying.” Dean wiped a stray tear from Cas’s face.

“You scared me.” Cas took Dean’s hands. “I don’t like it when you panic.” Cas helped Dean stand. “Do you want to walk some more or are you ready to lay down?”

Dean held his back and looked at the door as Dr. Tran entered. “I was called down here. Everything ok?”

“I was a little worried about Dean. He panicked and started pushing the nurse call button.” Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

Dr. Tran nodded. “Why don’t you lay down, Dean and let me check you out.” Dr. Tran sat on her stool and gestured for Dean to the bed. “I’m guessing you want to have some babies soon.”

Dean groaned and shook his head. “I’m not ready…”

“Yes, you are, Dean.” Cas smiled running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I’m gonna be there for you the whole time. Through thick and thin, I’m not abandoning you.”

Dean bit his lips then his breath hitched. “ARGH!” He gripped his stomach and cried out in pain. Cas took Dean’s hand and kissed his fingers.

“I’m right here. Everything’s ok. Just breathe. Ride it out.”

After the contraction Dr. Tran checked out the dilation. “Well, Dean, you’re gonna have the first baby soon. You’re about 9 ½ centimeters. I’m going to go get a few things prepared and a nurse to come and help out and soon you’ll be pushing the first baby out.” Dr. Tran walked out.

Dean sat up and looked at Cas. He was as white as a sheet. “ Dean?”

“I can’t do this, Cas.” Dean panted. He looked terrified. “I can’t do this. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Dean was panicking.

Cas rushed over to him and cupped his face and kissed him, hard. Cas pulled back. “Dean. I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t make me do this, Cas. Please. I’m not ready…I’m not ready to be a Daddy.” Dean frantically repeated over and over again until the next contraction crashed into him.

“Dean, focus on me. Listen to my voice.” Dean shook his head. “Dean, calm down. This is happening. Let it happen. You don’t have to push yet, but you will in a few minutes. You’re going to be ok. Alastair is in prison. He won’t hurt you. Keep your eyes on me. Focus on me. You can do this. I’m right here for you. Your Mom and Dad are just outside in the waiting room. They are waiting on the arrival of your twins, their grandkids.”

Tears spilled down Dean’s face. “Don’t leave me…” Dean sobbed as another contraction barreled into him. “Don’t leave me!”

“I’m not leaving, baby.” Cas said as Dr. Tran and another nurse walked in. “It’s time, baby. Come on, breathe for me.”

Dean bit his lip and let his head fall onto the pillow and frantically grasped for Cas’s hand. “Ok, Dean, let’s see what we can see.” Cas looked over at Dr. Tran while she tried to talk with Dean. “How are you feeling?”

“Pain…” Dean slurred.

“Care to look at me for a second?” Cas cocked his head in confusion and looked back over to Dean and the man was staring right at him.

“It’s time, Dean. Talk with Dr. Tran. I’m not going to leave you.”

Dean glanced over to Dr. Tran. “You’re fully dilated and completely effaced. On your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can.”

“Can I now? Can I now?” Dean groaned.

“Go for it.” Dr. Tran nodded.

Dean brought his chin to his chest and squeezed the life out of Cas’s hand. He let out a scream of agony. He was so sweaty for the hours of contractions and panic attacks. “You’re doing good, Dean. You’re doing so good. I’m so proud of you.”

“Make it stop!” Dean yelled as he stopped pushing.

“I can’t do that, baby. It’s almost over. Once you push out the first you’ll have a little bit of time to rest for round 2.”

Dean groaned and pushed again and let out yet another cry of agony. Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair. “The baby is crowning, Dean. Give me another big push.”

“Gotta move.” Dean mumbled as he slowly sat up.

“Go ahead, sweetie. Whatever you’re most comfortable with.” Dr. Tran stood. Dean moved around and got on his hands and knees. He kept his grip on Cas’s hand but plunged his face into the pillow as he pushed again, letting out a muffled scream. “One more push, Dean, and you’ll push the shoulder out.”

Cas rubbed Dean’s back. Dean’s death grip didn’t lighten up when he finished pushing. After the last push he kept pushing again. “Good, Dean, do what your body is telling you. Push when you need to.” Dr. Tran encouraged.

Dean moved his head out of the pillow and took deep shaky breaths as the tiny body slid out of him. He rolled over to his back, but still had his eyes closed. Cas watched as Dean tried to gain control of his breathing but never opened his eyes. “Dean, you did it, you pushed baby #1 out. Open your eyes.”

It wasn’t until the little baby let out a wail did Dean open his eyes with such relief. He gave a half smile and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Dean, you have a little son.”

“When—when is the next one?” Dean asked weakly.

“That depends on the baby.” Dr. Tran replied. “Could be in a few minutes or it could be in a few hours.”

Dean nodded and stared at the little baby boy in his arms. “Hey there, little man. You were a stubborn little thing.”

Cas laughed. “You did good, Dean. I’m proud of you. I’m 100% positive you’re gonna just the same with the baby.”

A nurse took the baby to get cleaned, fed, and checked. Dr. Tran felt Dean’s belly and hooked him up to monitors. “It looks like the little girl is doing just fine. Her head is down and she is ready to be born,” She checked Dean out vaginally to get a close look. “But her ammonic sac is still there. It should be a little while. May recommendation would be to get some sleep and Castiel, Dean or I’ll wake you up when needed and Dean you’ll feel when she coming when the contractions start back. I’ll be back in 30 minutes on the dot.”

Cas nodded and looked at Dean, whose eyelid’s were already drooping. Once they were shut completely Cas walked over to couch and sat down. He had so many thoughts rushing around in his head.

_Dean is so strong, yet so fragile. I love him. I love him…I love him. He doesn’t know things about me. I love him. He can’t know about the C-section yet. He’ll hate me. I love him._

Cas sat back on the couch and lifted his shirt revealing the C-section scar. He could still feel the phantom pain when it was healing after Annalina. He grazed his finger over the scar. He would have to tell Dean at some point. He pull his shirt down and laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He loved Dean.

_******* _


	8. Approval

Cas woke up to muffled noises. His eyes flickered open and he lifted his head. Dean was on his hands and knees with his face in his pillow moaning. “Dean?”

Dean removed his face from the pillow and looked at Cas. “Go back to sleep, Cas.”

“No, the contractions are starting back.” Cas stood and walked over to the bed.

“No, I’m just uncomfortable.” Dean lied. He was sweaty and his hair stuck to his forehead. “Go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

“Don’t lie to me, Dean.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “How long have the contractions been going on?”

Dean flipped onto his back and took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I woke up when one started. They are every few minutes, but still pretty far apart.” Dean tried to say that as if avoiding delivery. Cas grabbed the call button and Dean flinched. “No! I don’t need them yet. They are close enough yet. I’m fine.”

Cas cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes. Dean gripped his belly and tried to cover up his pain. “You’re afraid to deliver again.”

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, I don’t need the doctor. They aren’t even close.”

A nurse walked into the room. “I’m glad to see y’all awake. Have the contractions started back up?”

Cas nodded. “Can you get Dr. Tran? His contractions are pretty close.”

“Hooray, Baby Boy Winchester can meet his sister soon.” She smiled. “I’ll be back with Dr. Tran in a flash.”

“Cas—“

“You’re a horrible lair.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m going to be here with you all the way.”

“All the way?” Dean mumbled.

“I’m not leaving.” He nodded.

“How did you did it? This hurts so bad.” Dean whispered. Cas played with Dean’s finger finding it way more fascinating than that question. “Cas? What aren’t you telling me?”

“I didn’t give birth naturally.” He looked up at the pregnant man. “I had an emergency C-section. Annalina was in a complete breech position. They didn’t know until I was stuck at 6 centimeters and her heart rate was going crazy. I had been in labor for over 17 hours.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Dean asked with utter calmness at that moment.

“I thought you would have thought of me different. Or weaker. You gave birth to your son naturally and about to have another one vaginally and I have a nasty scar staying doctors just removed my child.”

“You went through 17 hours of labor. That tells me how strong you.” Dean said with a smile. “I would never think of you any differently just because you physically couldn’t deliver Annalina.”

Cas nodded, trying everything in his power to not cry. He took Dean’s hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean bit his lower lip. He wanted to respond back but a contraction crash into him. “Nngh…” He gripped Cas’s hand tighter and tilted his head back as Dr. Tran walked into the room.

“Baby Girl Winchester is ready to be born?”

“Yes…” Dean gasped. “She’s more than ready.”

Dr. Tran checked him out and smiled. “You’re right about that, Dean. You’re fully dilated. It’s a good thing I expected that and already brought everything. Next contraction you can go ahead and push as hard as you can.”

Dean nodded and looked into Cas’s eyes. “I-I love you, too, Cas.”

Cas smiled and got a good grip on Dean’s hand. “I believe in you, Dean. You can do this. Once she is born we can raise them together.”

“Together.” Dean groaned as he began to push.

“Together.” Cas repeated.

_**& *^%$#@$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(** _

Cas walked down the hall. He was so tired. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. He walked into the waiting room and looked around. It was around 3 in the morning and not very many people were there. Cas’s eyes connected with Mary’s and he smiled. He walked over to her and he looked at the man sitting to the left of her. She had her fingers laced with his, but there was no wedding ring and either of their fingers. On the right of Mary was a young boy sleeping in the chair slightly propped against Mary. Cas could only assume that was Sam.

“How is he?” Mary asked with exhaustion in her voice.

“He’s perfectly fine. The twins are perfectly healthy and everything is…perfect.” Cas smiled.

“What did he name them?” The man asked staring at Cas with wonder.

“Spencer Henry Winchester and Alexandria Delaney Winchester.”

“Those are beautiful names.” Mary smiled. “How was the delivery?”

“The twins were around an hour and a half to two hours apart. Dean was a bit panic-y during both delivery but I kept his head on straight.”

“Good.” Mary nodded.

The man sitting next to Mary was still staring at him. Cas blinked in confusion. “What?”

“You’re Castiel.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas cocked his head to the side. The man stood to his feet and Cas realized why Dean was taller than him. The man stretch up to over 6 feet tall and big boned.

“John Winchester.” He slightly nodded his head and stretch out his hand towards Cas.

He took John’s hand and shook it. “Castiel Novak.”

“You are Dean’s…boyfriend?”

“Yes, sir.” Cas nodded.

“You’re going to help him raise those twins?”

“Yes, sir, as much as I can.” Cas answered. “I also am raising my 7 month old daughter.”

“You have a daughter?”

“Yes, sir. The father is no longer with us.”

“I’m sorry for your lost.” John nodded. “Be good to Dean. He deserves at least that much.”

Cas nodded. He had heard Dean talk about his father. He didn’t know much but he did know he kicked Dean out when he found out Dean was pregnant. Why was he acting so protective? “Yes, sir.”

“You should get home, Cas. Annalina shouldn’t wake up without her Daddy.” Mary replied.

Cas really wanted to go home and she his daughter, but he needed to be here when Dean woke up. He wasn’t going to leave Dean. “I-I can’t. I told Dean I wasn’t going to leave him. I was only going to come out here to give y’all an update on Dean and the twins and then head right back.”

Mary stood and placed her hands on Cas’s cheeks. “Dean is fine. You said it yourself. This is where having a baby at a young age hurts you. Yes, your cousin watched over her last night, but she needs her Daddy. Go home, sleep for a little longer and stay home for the day, don’t go to school, rest, and play with your daughter.”

“Yes, m’am.” Cas answered. Mary hugged him tight.

“You are a sweet man, Castiel. Dean is lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have Dean, honestly.” Cas smirked.

John placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Care to walk with me for a moment, then I’ll let you head off to your daughter?”

Cas nodded half fearing whatever John wanted to say to him. They walked out of the waiting room and into the hallway. “What did you want to talk about?” Cas managed to say.

“Dean has never had many friends. The ones he did have all moved away and he never sees them. I think that’s why Dean has problems trusting people.” John crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the shorter man. “He trusts you…Hell, I think he loves you and I haven’t seen you two together. Don’t break his heart, that’s all Dean has left. He has a big heart and didn’t deserve the hand he was dealt. Don’t leave him like everybody else.”

“I won’t leave him, Mr. Winchester. I do love him and I’m going to be there for him.”

“Good, now, go home to your daughter. I know from experience that a baby loves to wake up and see their Mommy or Daddy to greet them.” John smiled.

“M. Winchester, can I ask you a question?” John nodded. “Mary is Dean’s mom and you’re his Dad, but y’all don’t have wedding rings…”

“Mary and I got divorced when Dean was four, Sammy was 6 months old. I won custody of the boys.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Winchester.” He walked out of the hospital to see his baby girl.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*** _

Dean woke up sore. His eyes flickered open and he looked around. “It’s good to see you awake.” Dean flinched and turned his head to the direction of the gruff voice.

“Dad?” Dean mumbled wiping a hand down his face. He was holding a newborn in his arms. It was wrapped in a light pink blanket and beside John were two bassinets one empty and one with a swaddled blue blanket containing a baby boy. “Where’s Cas?”

“Your mom told him to go home to be with his daughter. I agreed with her.” John said as he rose to his feet.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see my grandkids. I wanted to see how you were doing.” John smiled.

“I’ve seen better days.” Dean smiled lightly. “Thanks for being here.”

“Alexandria is so small.” John smiled. “She looks just like you.”

“It’s because they are twins.”

“Compared to how big you and Sammy were, they are tiny little nothings.” Dean laughed softly as John set the baby girls into his arms. Dean let Alexandria grip his index finger and he stared into her eyes in amazement. He created that…under extreme circumstance, but they were his. “Dean?”

Dean blinked and looked up at his father. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I treated you so rudely when I found out, or when I found out about you and Castiel. I just wanted to let you know, that I still love you and want to be a apart of yours and the twins life. Castiel is good for you. He loves you and I can tell you love him. I’m not going to get in your way.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean beamed a loving smile. “That means a lot.”

John nodded and lifted the baby boy, Spencer out of the bassinet. “Now, this little guy is a little bigger.”

Dean chuckled and heard a light tap on the door. He turned his head and saw Cas standing in the doorway with a familiar baby on his hip. Annalina was wearing a simple pink dress and little tiny sandals and a little bow in her hair. She was chewing on a washcloth and staring at Dean. “Got room for two more?”

_******* _


End file.
